Advertisement fraud and malicious advertising are two of the most prevalent forms of malicious activity on the internet. While advertisement technology (ad tech) companies and security vendors are fighting these attacks, their efforts are often disjointed. One case where this is apparent is the inability to match up information about a threat detection from a security vendor on a control point (e.g., an endpoint or a gateway appliance) with information about a specific advertisement impression delivery by an ad tech partner. If security vendors and ad tech companies were able to match up this data, it would enable ad tech companies to identify with certainty which of their advertisements were known to be associated with the delivery of malware, allowing ad tech companies to remove such malicious advertisements from circulation and possibly take additional actions to ensure that future advertisements are not malicious.
Unfortunately, traditional products for detecting malicious advertisements may not be capable of relaying accurate information to the ad tech company about which advertisement specifically was flagged as malicious. Additionally, traditional systems for displaying advertisements may not be designed with identification of the advertisements by third-party applications in mind. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for uniquely identifying malicious advertisements.